


Loving a fool.

by Cookiecrumbs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiecrumbs/pseuds/Cookiecrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You once loved a hero and now you loved a fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving a fool.

Mituna Captor was once strong and brave. He once had a light in his dual colored eyes that you thought would never go out. He was a troll full of passion and endless kindness and even when his words were sharp or his actions drawing cold there was always compassion still twinkling in those eyes. 

He was once a hero and no one could convince you otherwise because no matter how upset he was at someone he would always protect them… No matter what the cost. Even when the world turned against him and death rang in his ears he stood up for his friends; though they didn’t listen or didn’t care. And though he was standing alone that night he was standing for them in the end.

But not anymore.

Now he could no longer stand for anyone. He was blank and filled with hurt and jumbled curses. But he was still Mituna.

He was still Mituna and you still adored him.

There were no lights in his eyes anymore. They were vacant and dead when he stared back at you; no longer were they the shimmer of passion and love you could stare at for hours. It was as if all the fire had been burnt out by a sea of yellow blood and teal tears.

He was frail now and it hurt. It hurt to see him fall and it hurt to see him fail. He always failed… 

You wished he’d succeed.

When morning came and you curled into your coon together he always cried.

Always…

When you kissed him and told him you loved him he could never reciprocate anymore. It was just a mess of words and spewed spit.

You stopped kissing him.

He still called you Tulip and still held your hand but his voice wavered and his hands shook.

You stopped expecting him to be steady.

Every once in a while he had fits where he screamed and cursed and hit. He never hit you. He always hit himself.

He hated himself.

But you loved him.

You always would.

Your name was Latula and you once loved a hero and now you loved a fool.

You never regretted it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is terrible I wrote it at 3 am.  
> I'm also sorry about this being the first thing I post on here.


End file.
